These Universes Don't Exist
by Scarabbug
Summary: ...And there's probably a good reason for that, too. Justice League crossovers with various other fandoms. Mostly oneshots.
1. Little Girls Big Guns

**Someone over in the YuGiOh section (strange place, but it turns up a few gems if you look for them) has inspired me and I finally have enough actual fandoms to think this just might work. Again. And whilst I know myself and crossovers are waters better left untrodden, I simply couldn't resist. So here. You get ten (exceptionally small) JLU crossovers. The full stories will likely never be written. Some work, some don't. Some are AU's, some aren't. And some really ought to be bleached from the minds of all those who witness them. **

**Standard disclaimers apply. Reviews and concrit are, as ever, appreciated. The name of the fandom (for those who might not have already guessed) come at the end of each fic. **

* * *

Little Girls, Big Guns. 

Just a kid. She looks alone and kind of lonely but then, who can blame her? What with half the city being evacuated like this, even Flash is starting to feel kind of creeped out. Central city without the hustle and bustle and chaos of its folks, always smiling, even in the rain.

What kind of parent would leave their kid out on the street at this time of night, anyway? And in a _downpour_, too. He can't just leave her there. Hell, he wouldn't leave a _super villain_ out on the street in this weather, (well, maybe Grodd).

'Hey, sweetie, whatcha doin' there?' Flash knows how to deal with the kids. If the League deals with child hostages and they don't have Superman handy, it's usually Flash they send in first. They never run away from him. Why should they? He's the Flash. They're not afraid.

…He's pretty sure nobody's afraid of him. Except this girl looks kind of like she _is_… 'Everybody's been moved out. You shouldn't be hanging around here, it's not safe.'

'…Sono approvazione… grazie.'

Oh. Great. She's not English speaking. He thinks it's Italian or French or some other language he flunked back in high school (but then, they made them take four and he's pretty sure he flunked three of them, so it's kind of hard to narrow down).

'…Vada prego.'

Definitely not English.

'Okay, I don't get a word you're saying, kid, but that's fine. Trust me. Thing's are gonna be fine. There's some bad people hanging around here and we're going to get rid of them so everyone can come back again, cool?' he pauses. Takes a breath and kneels down, because that always makes them feel better, even when they seem this _scared_. When she looks at him… she seems _older_ than she looks. Wet, mouse brown hair drips rainwater across her face. She clutches the case she's holding to her chest. 'What's that you've got there? That a violin?'

She clutches the case that little tighter. Her clothes are changing colour from all the rain, growing darker and darker. She must be cold.

_'…Flash? You there' _

Flash winces at the voice in his ears. Damn, GL, not _now_ '_Flash wherever the heck you are, we need you back at our lockdown base as of five minutes ago. This thing could go down at any second._.'

Ah. Yeah. That's John speak for "_whoever/whatever it is you're busy with, get out of there now before it turns nasty and if you're eating so help you god_".

'Relax, GL. I just found a kid.'

_'A kid?' _

'Yeah. She was hanging around the old buildings round the back of the industrial area. There's no one left here so I'm bringing her back, cool?'

_'Flash—' _

'Come **_on_**, GL, she's like, twelve years old. How dangerous can she be?'

He hears Green Lantern mutter something that sounds kind of like "_Ask captain Marvel_" and grins. 'That's my pal there. He's cool, you know, in an army kinda way. Come on, why don't I take you to meet the guys? Then we can go find your parents. I'll bet they're worried about ya.'

And then Flash reaches out. He takes her hand.

The Flash is faster than a speeding bullet. But he's not faster than a twelve year old who can get him in a headlock and throw him to the floor like a rag doll. After all, who the hell _expects_ that?

And the faster than a speeding bullet thing really kind of only applies if he's on his feet and able to run and…

And he's not sure if it was fear on the kid's face, now.

He's not sure _what_ it was at all.

'Sono spiacente.'

_Bang_.

* * *

**Justice League/Gunslinger Girl**.

**Wordcount: 624 **

...**Yes, I used an online translator. yes, I know. I am also secretly evil. Shame on me.**


	2. Shadows of Hawks and Pharaohs

**Three fics this time round, same theme and roughly similar scenario. Same fandom. Standard disclaimers apply. I know very little about Egyptian history that has not been gleaned from the show in question or from brief glimpses at books in the library so forgive me if I fail. **

* * *

Shadow of the Tomb. 

'So. Let me get this straight. You're…'

'Dead. Yes. And my past is a mystery –something which I have yet uncover… You might be surprised by how much depends on that.' He pauses. She waits, being patient with him (as she's had to be for going on the last three hours now. He doesn't talk much. Not even down here in the deep, unearthly silence of the crypts where you'd think anyone would be glad of conversation.) 'I understand that may be difficult to believe…'

She coughs tactfully and flares her wings –as much as she can, anyway, seeing as she's still feeling the burn from whatever the hell that dragon was which just attempted to char-grill them.

'…Point taken.' He pauses. Looks at her. His eyes are bright, but dull in the darkness. They shimmer with inhuman resolve in an altogether human form. It's… disturbing. 'I suppose you're dead, too?' he asks, seeming amused.

'Not even _close_, but we will be if you don't watch the door to check whether or not the walking dead are coming, kid.'

'I'm not a child,' the figure says, and even though his body so closely resembles what humans would generally define as a child's, she finds herself agreeing with him.

* * *

Shadow of the Dead.

There is blood, and poison and the cold, cold night air in the deserts. The shadows curdle over the tombs where they throw her and through the darkness, there are the eyes –red as human blood and glowing with contempt. And then there are the wings of gods, beating, encasing the sun in blood...

She doesn't want things to be that way now. And when she realises that, she awakens and finds the air is still musty and stifling, as it has been ever since they arrived at this place together, but not so much as the tomb in which the dream people threw her.

The fire spits as he shifts the embers. He's still there. He hasn't gone anywhere, though she half expected him to leave her, now that he has seen her dreams.

He has seen them. He _was_ watching, she's sure of it. The red eyes in the darkness…

She waits to see what he makes of it. Silent, both still but for the flexing of her wings and the foot, shifting the flames of the fire.

'You had no right,' she says, eventually.

'No, I didn't,' it's a confession, but not an apology. So she sits up, folds her arms across her chest and waits for him to continue. 'Your dreams connect you with Egypt and the Gods… with times long dead to us both.'

'They should stay dead, then,' she says. She knows where the past belongs; she has no desire to dredge any of it up. Particularly not the part about Gods. She's not him. She isn't seeking anything here in the darkness. All she wants is to get back home. To John, Wally, Superman, the League…

'You wish for your friends,' he says, and she wonders whether or not he's in her head again. 'I wish for mine, too. Perhaps we shall find what we seek together. I see now why fate brought us here. Repelling forces of opposite attraction. Yet we're still connected, aren't we? Trapped within our individual pasts. I suppose we're in each other's pocket for as long as we remain in this place.'

A colloquialism. And not a very _good_ one, either. She's not in anybody's pocket. 'Did you learn that from the mind of the body you're stealing now?'

He doesn't answer. The uncomfortable silence hangs for a while. 'Perhaps we even met in our pasts.'

'Yes,' Shayera says, softly, 'maybe we did.' Yet she finds herself hoping that they didn't.

She doubts it would have ended well for either.

* * *

Shadow of the Hawk.

'You dealt with them pretty well…'

A Thanagarian science expedition would likely find this boy an enigma. For now, however, Shayera sees him as a friend. _This_ version of him, anyway.

'The monsters, I mean. and with... what we saw. In the past images.'

'It's one of the nice things about having another self,' the boy says, smiling at her, softly in a way that doesn't at all resemble Yami's. 'Things don't frighten you as much as they used to.'

She pauses as the portal opens, exactly as Yami had suspected it would. 'I didn't understand…'

'I know you didn't,' and this time, his face wears a soft smile, utterly free of accusation. 'I just… well, neither do I, sometimes.' He pauses. The portal glares behind her. She can almost image the frantic pacing taking place on the other side. They can hold it for a little while longer. 'I hope I get to see you again. I mean… maybe one day, you might come back here.'

'Yes. Maybe.' _And you can tell me if he ever made it_, she thinks, but doesn't say aloud. She knows, in truth, it's highly unlikely they'll ever encounter each other again.

He stares for a moment, and she knows he's going to say something so she waits. Still patient. Really, her endurance is pretty amazing, these days.

'You look like a hawk right there,' he says, softly after a moment. 'Just like one, like one of Yami's gods… I see why he made the mistake… He says you fight like one. That's why… well. It doesn't matter now' She supposes it's a compliment. Or at least it's not an insult, anyway.

'I know you did. Still… I wish they didn't have to die.'

_But they did_, Shayera thinks. _A long time ago_. _Long before you or I were even born_. Her past is well and truly over, but he has still to search for his. Or the Other Him. She's not sure. It doesn't matter.

She steps homewards without a word, and he does the same, in the other direction. Their paths separate.

They don't meet again.

* * *

**Justice League/YuGiOh (Toei version, most likely.)**

**Word Cout (Total): ** 980


End file.
